


TO ALL FIC REACTION WRITERS

by CrystalBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBunny/pseuds/CrystalBunny
Summary: I haven't seen any Harry Potter reacts fics, so I would like to request something, please
Comments: 2





	TO ALL FIC REACTION WRITERS

Could anyone please write a Harry Potter reacts to fics fic? I haven't seen any (for the Harry Potter fandom), and I absolutely love reaction fics. It can be any fic they react to, and I would write it myself, but I suck at writing. (Although I would like to request if they could react to a Harry Potter/Black Butler crossover, where Harry is the master of Death) THANK YOU FOR READING THIS REQUEST. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO :)


End file.
